A Walk to Remember My Way
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: My version of A Walk to Remember. Based on the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all. I have seen A Walk to Remember a few times and I read the book (which I like better) twice. At first I wasn't sure how I can pull off a fan fiction story for AWTR, but I decided to give it a shot. **

**In my version of A Walk to Remember, Jamie is treated with respect and she does not die from leukemia. And I also changed her old-fashioned wardrobe from the movie to a bit more bohemian (kind of like my OC Jessica Maitland in my Breakfast Club fan fiction The Hippie),**

**Anyways, enjoy. Feel free to review, favorite, and follow.**

**Disclaimer: The movie, characters, and plot belong to Warner Bros. Nothing belongs to me.**

Chapter 1

Several cars pulled up in the vacant parking lot. Belinda and Tracy emerged.

"Is he here yet?" Dean asked.

"No." Walker replied.

"You scared him," said Tracy.

"I got to take a massive piss," Eric said.

"Dude, any excuse for you to pull that thing out." Dean remarked as Eric walked away from the group.

As if on cue, a red car pulls up next to the other cars. Landon Carter emerged.

"Anyone got any beer?" Landon asked.

"We finished them all back at the school." Tracy replied. "Besides, you've had enough." She and Dean start to make out.

"I've got one. It's not cold, but it's yours if you want it." Belinda said.

"All you got to do is sit up, beg, roll over and shake that booty." Eric said, laughing.

"Thanks a lot, Eric." Belinda scoffed.

"Anytime, anywhere," Eric replied.

"This is going to be sweet," said Walker.

"I'm glad I thought of it," said Dean.

"You guys are animals; just because he's new." Tracy retorted.

"You've talked crap the whole time. Why don't you be quiet?" Dean snapped.

"Hey, hey," Landon said, breaking up the argument between Dean and Tracy. "You know how it is. Nobody's forcing him to show up."

"What if he doesn't?" Belinda asked. "I want to go back to the dance."

"Belinda, why don't you go back to the dance by yourself?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I wasn't talking to you, Dean." Belinda retorted.

"You know I don't dance," said Landon.

"It's true. I've seen him bust a move. It ain't pretty." Eric remarked.

"But a brother like me is ready to get his freak on. What you say?"

"Put it away before you hurt somebody." Belinda said sharply, shoving Eric away.

Suddenly, a car pulls up.

"He's here!" Dean announced.

"All right, here he comes."

"Hey, check out the Safari Joe truck." Landon said.

Clay Gephardt emerged.

"Hey, nice shirt Opie." Walker said jokingly.

"You're late." Dean said. "I thought I said be here at 10, but you know…When I say be here at 10, be here. Can you remember that next time?" He laughs. "If there is a next time!" Dean walks ahead; Eric, Walker, Belinda and Tracy behind him.

"Dean! Is he always like that?" Clay asked.

"Always, man," Landon replied. "So how about it? You ready to fly?"

The teens walked across the bridge towards the water tower. They sit down.

"Okay, here's the deal." Dean said, "You're going to jump from up there," He gestures to the tower. "Into here. That's it and you're one of us. Okay?"

"Gotcha," Clay replied.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"All right, all right;" Dean said. "Let's do this, okay?"

"It's cake, man." Landon said, "Hell, I'm jumping with you."

"How deep is this?" Clay asked.

"I don't really know." Landon said.

"Let me do it. I'll jump in," said Clay.

"Go for it." Landon replied.

Clay takes off his jacket and yellow polo shirt revealing a pale blue shirt. He walks over.

Clay climbs up to the ladder and walks to the edge.

"Come on, let's go!" Walker hollered.

Clay takes a deep breath and held his index finger high in the air as a count off.

"One," said Clay.

"Two," The others said in unison.

"Three!"

Clay jumps off doing a flip and dived into the water.

Everyone cheered, whooped, laughed, and hollered.

Clay emerged from the lake, trying to ignore the cramps in his stomach.

"You okay?" Landon asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Clay replied.

"You did good man," said Dean. He slaps Clay on his back.

All of a sudden, a voice belonging to the police officer called out "Hey, who's down there?"

"Uh oh," said Belinda, scared.

"It's the fuzz!" Eric yelled.

"Central, we've got trespassers. Send a squad car." The police officer said in his walkie -talkie.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Tracy shouted.

Everyone ran towards to their cars and drove off one by one.

Once he was inside, Landon drove off following his friends.

Just as he about to catch up with the others, a police car pulls up behind him.

Seeing the squad car, Landon swerved, turns around and follows his friends the police car on his trail.

The car pulls up next to Landon's car and the policeman makes a gesture to pull over.

Landon reluctantly pulls over.

The police officer gets out, walking over to Landon's car holding a flashlight.

"Put your hands behind the wheel." The officer instructed.

Landon obeys, wondering what will happen next.

**A/N: Well, I hoped you like my spin on the first chapter of A Walk to Remember. If you do, great. If not, too bad. I'm going to continue with the story. More soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Landon Rollins Carter! Get down here right now!" A female voice shouted.

Landon groaned. It was the morning after the Clay stunt at the water tower. Sighing, Landon gets out of bed and headed downstairs.

When he entered the kitchen, Landon's mother Cynthia Carter stood by the sink glaring at him.

"Landon, I just got off the phone with the police. Is it true that you trespassing at the water tower last night?" Cynthia asked.

"Mom, I swear I didn't do anything!" Landon denied.

"Don't lie to me mister." Cynthia said sternly. "You're in big trouble. "

Landon lowered his head in shame.

Cynthia sighed.

"Maybe I should call your father." She suggested.

"No," said Landon. "I'm not talking to him."

"This needs to stop." Cynthia insisted firmly. "Don't do that, you need a father."

Landon remains quiet, unable to argue.

Meanwhile at church, Reverend Hegbert Sullivan was wrapping up his sermon.

"Let us be thankful today that a life was spared by our Lord." He said. "And let us pray for the lives of the others involved…who are clearly not on the path of righteousness." Hegbert glances at Belinda and Landon who exchanged glances.

The church choir stood up and the pianist began to play. Among the choir was Hegbert's daughter Jamie. The choir opened their hymn books and began to sing.

Jamie starts to sing her voice soft and angelic. Her long brown hair was down and her face was makeup free as usual.

As Jamie was singing, Landon stared at her bored.

Belinda glances at Landon suspicious and turned away.

A/N: Okay I made this scene different from the movie. Anyways thank you for the favorite and follow! I'm glad you like my story so far. More soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

School was in full swing at Beaufort High. Landon reunites with his friends.

"I can't believe you were in jail." Tracie said who was applying makeup on her face.

"What'd you tell them?" Eric asked.

"It was a nice night for a drive." Landon replied. "Ended up at the cement factory and found Gephardt. Tried to stop him and I figured I'd leave before they thought I was involved."

"Got to hand it to you, you're a Jedi Master of bull rap." Eric said, shaking Landon's hand.

"That Jamie Sullivan is looking boho chic as usual." Tracie remarked.

Everyone turned to see Jamie who was carrying a box dressed in a long cardigan (with quarter length sleeves), floral miniskirt, and jeweled sandals. She wore an angled necklace around her neck and aviator sunglasses on her face (softly applied with makeup). Her long brown hair was braided into a ponytail.

"She definitely has that laid back vibe," said Belinda.

"I like your shoes," said Tracie.

"Thank you," Jamie replied, smiling.

"Cool sunglasses." Belinda complimented.

"Thanks." Jamie walks past the group.

**A/N: Yes, that chapter was short but the next one will be longer and I realized misspelled Tracie's name wrong; my apologies. More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter, hurray! Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Landon is sitting in the principal's office. Four beer bottles are placed in front of Landon.

"A student claims you were drinking on school property. Lucky for you, Clay Gephardt isn't talking;" said the principal. "The factory owners aren't pressing charges, at least not today."

Landon sighs.

"I said I'd arrange appropriate punishment."

"What, are you going to expel me?" Landon asked dryly.

"Not yet," said the principal. "Besides attending class, you will help our janitorial staff after school."

"For pay?"

"For the inner satisfaction it brings. On Saturdays, you'll tutor students at our sister school. And finally, you'll take part in the drama club's final event." The principal added.

"The spring play?" Landon asked warily.

"It's time you experienced other things, started spending time with other kinds of people." The principal advised. "Don't blow it, Landon."

Later on that day, Landon stayed after school to help the janitorial staff by sweeping floors. While he was sweeping and listening to his music, Jamie stood at her table explaining the items.

"This is a device made of plastic wrap, a coat hanger, and white-out." She said.

"Does anyone know what it is?" Jamie asked, holding a square-shaped item.

"It's a star frame." Landon said.

Jamie lowers the object and looked in Landon's direction.

"Very good Carter," Jamie replied, her lips curled into a smirk. "It will help you locate stars with your naked eye."

Dean, Eric, and Walker enter the room. Landon walks towards them.

"Mercury and Jupiter can be seen just over the west horizon after sunset." Jamie continued to explain, as the three boys walk past her.

"Cute skirt," said Dean.

"Thanks." Jamie replied. She turns her attention back to the two other students.

"Let's get out of here." Eric suggested.

"I got to stay." Landon replied.

"Principal's gone. Let's make some moves." Eric insisted.

"Come, come on." Dean persisted.

When Landon didn't respond, Dean walks away. Eric follows him.

"I don't know. The custodian thing kind of suits you," said Walker.

"Thanks buddy. Thank you," said Landon smiling as Walker followed Eric and Dean.

Landon takes another look at Jamie who met his gaze, gave him a small smile and looked away.

"She's not bad looking." Landon thought and walks away.

**A/N: Okay, I took the part out where Dean makes snide comments to Jamie. As I said, in my version of the movie Jamie is not treated badly. More chapters along the way.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that evening, Landon takes Belinda home in his mom's car. Landon's red car was taken away as punishment. He pulls up in front of Belinda's house.

"Okay, so I'll see you at school," said Landon.

"My parents aren't home, if you want to come inside." Belinda offered.

"Come on, Belinda." Landon said. "Nothing's changed."

"I know. I just thought…"

"It's over," said Landon.

"Yeah, whatever." Belinda was disappointed but she didn't show it. She exhales and gets out of the car, slamming it shut. Belinda goes inside the house.

"Okay." Landon said to himself, sighing. He drives away.

**Author's Note: Yes, that was short but the next chapter will be longer. More soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you very much for the favorites and follows. I was hoping to get more favorites and follows, now I'm glad you like my story. And I also I apologize for not posting a new chapter I was working on another fan fiction story. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 6

"Good morning Landon," said a voice. "Landon, wake up!"

Landon opens his eyes to his mother standing over him.

"Come on. Up, up, up, up!" Cynthia commanded.

"It's Saturday, no school." Landon mumbled sleepily.

"Tutoring," said Cynthia.

Landon sighed. He completely forgot about the tutoring.

Landon took the school bus to the tutoring center.

"Let's try this again," said Landon. "Which of these are similar triangles? This one or that one? What do you think?"

The kid whom Landon was tutoring gets up.

"Man, I think this is bullcrap!" He said, frustrated and walked away.

Jamie who was tutoring a girl witnessed the outburst looked rather startled.

"Makes two of us," Landon sighed.

Back on the bus, Landon puts headphones on and listens to his music.

Jamie sees Landon and gets up. She sits next to him.

"You okay?" Jamie asked.

"Never been better," Landon replied dryly.

"I saw you in there with Luis. And I know it can be difficult…but maybe you should back into it from somewhere else." Jamie advised.

Landon looks away.

"Have you talked to Clay Gephardt?" Jamie questioned.

"You know about the incident?" Landon asked.

"Of course I do." Jamie replied.

Landon stays quiet.

"Look, don't pretend like you know me okay?" Jamie said.

"But I do. I do," said Landon. "We have all the same classes since kindergarten. Why, you're Jamie Sullivan. You're independent. You dress like a boho hippie chick." He makes a gesture to Jamie's outfit (rainbow tie-dye shirt, faded Levi's jeans, and flip flops). "And you tutor on weekends and hang out with the Stars and Planets kids. How does that sound?" Landon continued sarcastically.

"Fair enough, nothing I didn't hear before." Jamie responded.

"So you don't care what people think?" Landon asked.

"I could care less," said Jamie. She gets up and returned to her seat.

Landon puts his earphones back on. He replays Jamie's response in his head.

**More soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eric pulls up in front of the Beaufort Community Center in his white Jeep. Landon was participating in the spring play as part of his punishment.

"I don't know what your problem is. Miss Garber has nice hooters," said Eric.

"This is bull crap," said Landon. "Thanks."

"I can't wait to see you in stage makeup. That's going to be cool." Eric remarked.

"Be back in an hour." Landon instructed.

"Tell them to do _West Side Story._" Eric said. "Get that big-booty girl from _Selena. _Maria! Maria!"

Landon laughs and walks away.

"This year's spring musical is about fiery passion and blazing Tommy guns." Miss Garber explained. "Written by our own Eddie Zimmerhoff and words and music by Jamie Sullivan."

Eddie and Jamie smiled.

"It tells the story of Tommy 'The Gun' Thornton in Prohibition-era New York." Miss Garber continued. "Eddie perhaps…" She is interrupted when Landon enters the room.

"Mr. Carter, better late than never, please join us." Miss Garber said.

"Sure," said Landon. He takes his seat.

Jamie and Sally didn't look pleased.

"Now then, let's see…Jamie will be our Alicia, a mysterious club singer." Miss Garber said.

Sally and Jamie exchanged smiles while Landon rolled his eyes.

"Sally will be playing Caroline."

"Congratulations." Jamie whispered to Sally, smiling.

"And Landon will read Tommy Thornton," said Miss Garber.

Landon lifts his head up.

"No. No. See, I didn't plan on acting or anything." He insisted, trying to get out of it.

Unfortunately, it doesn't happen.

"When did you know, Tommy?" Sally asked.

"Know what?" Landon asked.

"That we were in love." Sally said.

"Love?" Landon asked. "Baby, you don't want to fall in love with a guy like me."

"It's too late. I'm crazy about you." Sally responded.

"I'm breathing it, drinking it all in. Aren't you?"

"I don't know what I'm drinking doll face, but if this is love…pour me another glass." Landon ad-libbed.

Eddie looks up, slightly annoyed.

"Mr. Carter, are you trying to be bad at this?" Miss Garber asked, frowning.

"No, it just comes naturally." Landon replied, grinning.

A few people laughed. Even Jamie smiled a bit.

"All right, everybody let's go to the end," said Miss Garber.

After the read through was over, Landon waits out front for Eric to pick him up.

"Don't even pretend you won't be great." Eddie said to Jamie.

"Okay," Jamie said, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right, see you." Eddie said. He walks away.

Jamie sees Landon and walks over to him.

"So would it kill you to try?" Jamie asked.

"Yep, and I'm too young to die." Landon replied.

"You don't care about classes, but you like school…because you're popular and you'll never be on top again." Jamie said.

"That's thoroughly predictable," said Landon.

"Your act only works on an audience." Jamie said. She walks away.

Landon once again replays Jamie's reply in his head. He looks down at his watch and looks up, hoping Eric would show. But there's no sign of Eric.

Jamie opens the door to her car and gets in.

After waiting a few more minutes, Landon decides not to wait. He goes over to Jamie's car.

Jamie puts her seat belt on. She sees Landon standing in front of her car. He goes over to Jamie's side as Jamie lowered her window down.

"Feeling Christian?" Landon asked.

"You got nerve." Jamie said, shaking her head. "Get in."

Landon gets in.

"Seat belt?" Jamie asked.

Landon puts his belt on.

A gospel song ends. Jamie ejects the tape and puts in another tape.

"Come on Eileen "starts to play.

"You like this other type of music?" Landon asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I like a few songs that I find interesting. I even make a mixed tape of songs I like." Jamie replied.

"Is gospel songs on your mixed tape as well?" Landon asked.

"Yes."

Landon looks away.

"Forty two," Jamie said.

"What do you mean forty two?" Landon asked.

"Forty two is befriending somebody I don't like." Jamie replied.

Landon lowers his head.

"It's a to do list I have for my life." Jamie explained.

"Like what?"

"Join the Peace Corps, make a medical discovery."

"Ambitious," said Landon.

"Be in two places at once, get a tattoo." Jamie added.

"What's number one?" Landon asked.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Jamie said jokingly.

Landon grins. He spots his friends and looks away.

**Author's Note: In case you're wondering, the song "Come on Eileen" is sung by Dexy's Midnight Runners. It was featured in the movie **_**The Perks of Being a Wallflower**_**. I'm not changing the fact that Jamie listens to gospel music, I indicated that she does listen to gospel music so please don't blast me. More soon!**


End file.
